Lingerlie
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Sehun merasa Luhan sangat sexy sekarang. Mungkin ia harus berterimakasih pada Sooman Sajangnim untuk ini semua. HunHan Here! Happy Reading ! :)


Tittle : Lingerlie

Cast : HunHan and Other

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : Sehun merasa Luhan sangat sexy sekarang. Mungkin ia harus berterimakasih pada Sooman Sajangnim untuk ini semua.

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Annyeong~ minhyun balik dengan sebuah drabble –lagi– heheheh^^

Ide ceritanya terlintas saat melihat kostum yang di pake sama Luhan gege di Wolf. Kostum yang mana? Hehehe, baca ne? :P

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

Sore yang menyenangkan di Korea. Matahari memancarkan warna jingga yang sangat indah walau belum nampak sempurna. Disini sangat tenang, berbeda sekali dengan keadaan dorm salah satu boyband naungan S.M. Entertaiment. Di sana sangat ricuh. Kenapa? Karna sang ultimate maknae di grup tersebut sedang merengek pada sang namjachingu.

"Hyungie~ ayo pakai baju itu lagi~" Sehun merengek, tangan nakalnya juga sudah mulai berkeliaran di sekitar badan Luhan.

"Shireo! Aku tidak akan memakainya jika itu tidak dalam keadaan terdesak" Tolak Luhan, Luhan mencoba untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan tangan nakal Sehun dan ternyata usahanya berhasil.

"Kyaaaa~! Luhannie hyung~ aku hanya memintamu untuk memakainya lagi, masa kau tidak mau menuruti permintaan namjachingumu yang tampan ini sih?"

"Kau. Terlalu. PeDe. Oh. Sehun." Luhan membalas rengekan Sehun dengan mengucapkan kata kata yang ia beri penekanan dalam setiap pengucapannya.

"Itu semua karna kau, Oh Luhan" Ucap Sehun menyeringai kecil kearah Luhan.

"YA! Seenaknya saja kau mengganti margaku, namaku Xiao Lu Han, dasar Oh Se Hoon pabbo!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, apa apan itu? Sehun main ganti marga saja.

"Tapi marga mu akan segera berganti jika aku menikahi mu, eum?" Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan pemuda asal Beijing itu meronta dalam dekapannya hingga akhirnya ia lelah sendiri.

Kalian tanya mereka ada di mana? Well, mereka ada di sofa ruang tengah dorm. Speechless? Biasa aja. *plakk

"Berhenti menggombal Sehun, kau tau aku sangat tidak suka saat kau menggombal kan? Gombalan mu selalu–"

"Selalu berhasil membuat kerja jantungmu meningkat dan semua aliran darahmu mengalir ke arah pipi mu, eum? Hahahaha" Sehun tertawa diantara perpotongan leher Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit bergidik karna merasakan nafas hangat Sehun.

"Karna aku tidak suka di gombali pabbo. Dasar tidak sopan." Luhan –memang– berkata tidak suka pada gombalan Sehun, tapi nyatanya? Ia makin mengeratkan pelukan Sehun pada dirinya.

"Hyungie~"

"Ne Sehunnie? Wae?"

"Pakai baju itu lagi~! Jebal~!" Sehun merengek –namun terdengar seperti paksaan– yang mengharuskan jawaban 'iya' dari diri Luhan.

"SHIREO!" Tanpa sadar Luhan membentak Sehun. Air muka Sehun berubah seketika. Wajahnya menggambarkan poker face yang biasa ia perlihatkan di atas panggung ketika mereka –EXO– sedang tampil di acara tv.

"Arra, baiklah kalau begitu." Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya dan Suho. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan ekspresi sulit terbaca pada wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

"Ge, gege ada masalah?" Tao bertanya saat mereka sedang berada di dapur. Setelah kejadian Sehun tadi, Luhan memilih untuk pergi ke dapur, mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan para 'uke' yang lain di dapur, dan ternyata benar, ia bertemu Tao, maknae panda kesayangan sang naga di sini.

Tao, maknae EXO-M yang terkenal sensitif ini bertanya pada Luhan. Mungkin ia merasa gege nya ini tidak se–semangat dan secerah hari biasanya.

"Entahlah didi, gege juga tidak tau" Luhan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja makan. Merasa pusing dengan masalah kecil yang –menurutnya– di besar besarkan oleh Sehun.

"Gege mau cerita sama Tao?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya, ia sedikit kesusahan melihat wajah Luhan jika begini posisinya.

"Tadi aku membentak Sehunnie, lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja ke dalam kamarnya"

"Begitu saja?"

"Aku membentaknya karna ia memintaku memakai kostum yang aku tidak suka. Err, bukannya aku tidak suka, hanya saja jika aku memakai kostum itu di depan hunnie, rasanya aku seperti di tatap oleh singa yang kelaparan" Luhan masih dalam posisinya yang semula, begitu juga Tao yang malah makin memiringkan kepalanya, hingga kini, kepala Tao juga menyandar pada meja.

"Eum.. memangnya kostum yang mana ge?" Tao mengerjapkan matanya imut. Minhyunnie hanya berharap sang naga tidak melihat pemandangan menakjubkan ini. *wink

"Kau tau kostum ku di MV Wolf? Kostum berwarna hitam yang ada bulu bulu di bagian tangannya? kostum yang bagian tangannya seperti jaring jaring itu, Kostum yang kalau kau sekilas melihatnya dengan otak eum.. yadongmu.. kostum itu akan nampak seperti.. Lingerlie." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan mata Tao, sementara Tao, ia merasa wajahya memerah sekarang.

"Jadi, gege merasa, Sehunnie memandang gege dengan otak dan pikiran yadong jika sedang memakai kostum itu?"

"Ia selalu memandangku dengan tatapan dan pikiran yadong, Tao didi"

"Nasibmu tidak terlalu berbeda jauh denganku gege.." Tao memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang Luhan lakukan. Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di meja makan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan didi? Aku bingung" Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Reflek Tao juga menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau pakai saja kostum itu dihadapan Sehun, Luhan hyung" Luhan dan Tao menoleh ke asal suara, matanya membulat saat ia melihat ada dua 'uke' lain yang telah berada di ambang pintu dapur.

"YA! Seenaknya saja kau berbicara, Byun Baekhyun!" Luhan mengerang frustasi saat mendengar usul dari Baekhyun. Namja manis ini kenapa berubah jadi yadong? Issh, tiang listrik hidup itu pasti yang menularkan keyadongan padanya.

"Menurutku itu bukan ide buruk Luhan ge.." Luhan –tanpa sadar– membuka kedua mulutnya lebar lebar saat mendengar ucapan namja manis bernama Zhang Yixing atau Lay yang kini hanya memandangnya dengan calm. Kenapa mereka semua berubah menjadi yadong begini sih? Luhan harus segera menutup telinga Tao sepertinya.

"Hahh.. baiklah.. terimakasih atas usul kalian.. Mungkin akan aku coba nanti.. Tao didi?" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah pergi dari dapur, namun sesaat kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Tao yang memasang wajah polosnya.

"Ne gege? Wei shenme?"

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan gege gege mu tadi ne? Segera lupakan ucapan kami."

Dan setelahnya Luhan benar benar menghilang dari dapur, meninggalkan Tao dengan wajah bingung nan polos dan Baekhyun dan Lay yang tersenyum puas ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang tidur saat Luhan memasuki kamarnya dan Suho. Luhan bernafas lega saat mengetahui hal itu. Setidaknya ia bisa menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya dulu sebelum kembali bertatap muka dengan Sehun.

Luhan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dimana Sehun tengah tertidur nyaman di atasnya. Tadi ia sudah meminta ijin Suho agar di biarkan sekamar dengan Sehun malam ini.

"Hunnie mianhe~" Luhan mengusap surai 'Rainbow' milik Sehun. Tersenyum manis saat memperhatikan wajah damai dan tampan Sehun saat namja itu sedang tertidur. Luhan berjalan menjauhi ranjang setelah ia puas memandangi wajah Sehun. Memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan sepelan mungkin agar sang namjachingu tidak terbangun.

Sehun memang tidak terbangun, ia hanya menggeliat kecil karna ia merasa tadi ada yang mengusap halus rambutnya. Tak ambil pusing, Sehun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

"Sehunnie dan Luhan hyung mana? Mereka belum makan malam" Kyungsoo berucap saat menyadari hyung manis dan salah satu maknae kesayangannya itu tidak ada di meja makan.

"Mereka berdua ada di kamar ku Kyungsoo-ah, jangan khawatirkan mereka" Suho memberi penjelasan pada Kyungsoo yang nampak tidak tenang saat melihat maknae dan hyung nya tidak ada di meja makan untuk makan malam.

"Apa mereka ada masalah hyung?" Suara bass Chanyeol menggema di ruang makan dorm EXO.

"Molla, tanyakan saja pada Xingie dan namjachingumu itu Chanyeol-ah" Suho melanjutkan makan malamnya tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk kembali menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apa mere–"

"Jangan ganggu kami. Kami sedang makan"

Dan Chanyeol makin kesal saat mendengar jawaban dari sang Dancing Machine EXO-M dan sang Eyeliner Prince EXO.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sehun terbangun saat merasa perutnya mulai meminta untuk di isi. Ia melihat jam kecil yang ada di nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Pantas saja, ini jam makan malam.

Ia melihat ada gundukan (?) di ranjang sebelahnya. Ia berpikir itu Suho. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan tidur di kamarnya dan Suho kalau bukan ia dan Suho? Ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang –yang ia yakini Suho– itu karna tubuhnya tertutup selimut hingga bagian kepalanya.

"Hyung.. Suho hyung.. ireona.. ayo kita makan malam.. aku lapar hyung..." Sehun mengoncang tubuh orang –yang ia yakini Suho– itu. Sang pemilik tubuh menggeliat kecil sebelum akhirnya ia bangun. Sehun terkejut namun ia langsung bisa menutupi rasa keterkejutannya itu dengan kembali memasang poker face andalan miliknya.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Luhan hyung?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya memperlihatkan bagian kepalanya pada Sehun, sisa bagian tubuhnya masih ia tutupi selimut.

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar nada bicara Sehun padanya kini. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini semua secepatnya.

"Aku mau meminta maaf pada sehunnie" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata penuh harap.

"Tak perlu minta maaf hyung, kau tau aku selalu memaafkanmu tanpa kau memintanya, ayo kita makan malam, member lain pasti sudah menunggu kita" Sehun membungkukkan sedikit badannya kearah kasur dan mencium sebentar puncak kepala Luhan lalu pergi menuju meja makan untuk makan malam bersama dengan member lain.

"Hunnie~" Sehun merasa ada tangan yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Ia tentu tahu dan yakin tangan milik siapa ini. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan hal itu membuat matanya membulat seketika, dalam beberapa detik ke–ter–ke–ju–tan Sehun berganti dengan seringai lebar nan sexy yang makin membuat wajah tampannya terlihat sempurna.

Luhan blushing melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sehun makin terlihat tampan sekarang.

"Bermaksud menggoda ku, eum?" Sehun mensejajarkan badannya dengan telinga Luhan. Berbicara tepat di telinga kanan namja manis itu. Membuat namja asli China itu bergidik mendengar suara sexy Sehun.

"Aku hanya berniat meminta maaf dengan mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan hunnie~ otthe? Kau suka aku memakai baju ini lagi?" Luhan menggerling nakal pada Sehun. Entahlah, saat ini ia sangat ingin melakukan hal itu pada Sehun.

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, padahal dalam hati, ia menyeringai senang.

"Wae? bukankah kau ingin aku memakai baju ini lagi, eoh?" Luhan mem–poutkan bibirnya. Sehun ini labil sekali. Tadi ia meminta di pakai tapi sekarang tidak. Aissssh..

"Aku tidak suka kau memakai baju ini hyung–"

"Kau yang tadi–"

"Aku lebih suka jika baju ini di lepas saja dari tubuhmu"

**Blush.**

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

BacotCorner : Otthe? Minhyun tau ini jelek -_- . ini tadinya mau di bikin drabble, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi sepanjang ini :P ati ati typo(s) berkeliaran. :P

Gomawoyo buat yang udah review ff minhyun 'Glykós' jujur review di ff itu ngelebihin harapan minhyun tau :P jeongmal gomawoyo :D :*

Seperti yang minhyun bilang, ff ini langsung terlintas sejak pertama liat Mv EXO – Wolf. Entah kenapa pas liat kostum Luhan gege, minhyun langsung mikir kalo itu lingerlie. Kyaaaa~ Luhan gege terlalu sekseh~ xD

Minhyun lagi coba ngebuat ff yang alurnya gak kecepetan, otthe? Ini ff masih kecepetan alurnya? Kalo masih, bilang ne, nanti minhyun perbaiki di ff selanjutnya, tapi minhyun gak jamin itu ff bagus xD

Oh iya, besok minhyunnie mau classmeeting cover dance di sekolah :D woooooa~ kelas minhyunnie mau nge coverin EXO- Wolf. Semoga aja besok minhyunnie dan temen temen lancar ngecoverin nya :D .

Oke, minhyun lagi cape ngetik -_- jari manis kiri minhyun sampe sakit -_- mueheheheheheh... Kalo ada kata kata yang hilang, maklumi saja, admin ffn kadang kadang suka korupsi (?) hehehehe 3:)

At The Last..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Or

F

L

A

M

E

Please^^ Gomawo:) #deep bow#


End file.
